ef_a_talefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2 Episode 8
Reutter (Released November 25, 2008) In the past, the teenage Yuu phones Yuuko and urges her to run away with him. In the present, the adult Yuu and Nagi enter Kuze's townhome and find him unconscious on the floor. They succeed in reviving him. Kuze tells them that he doesn't need an ambulance and is fine, and that he has 'settled' everything with Mizuki. In the past, Yuuko runs away with Yuu to another town. Yuu will need to look for a job, and they have trouble finding an apartment because they don't have identification. It begins to get late and they don't have enough money for a hotel. They wander around until they find an unoccupied Shinto temple and decide to spend the night inside it. Yuuko approaches the temple's shrine and prays for permission to "borrow this dwelling for one night." This confuses Yuu because the Amamiyas are Christians. The evening is chilly and there is no heat, so Yuu offers to help keep her warm (while clothed). She hesitates, saying that her defiled body is "not clean". He replies, "That doesn't change the fact that you're you. No matter what you look like, my feelings for you will never change." She understands, and they kiss. The next day they manage to find a tiny studio apartment. Yuu finds work as a store trainee, and at the end of the following day Yuuko warmly greets him home at the door and serves him a simple meal. It is their first day of domestic life. Yuuko says it is the life she always dreamed of. In the present, Yuu and Nagi continue to try to convince Kuze to reconcile with Mizuki. Kuze is bitter and taunts Yuu's obsession with waiting to meet Yuuko again, claiming that it will never happen so just give it up. Yuu strikes him. In the past, Yuu spots Akira Amamiya waiting outside the apartment, for he has tracked down his wayward sister. Akira states that the little apartment "is a place to run away to, not a home", and that Yuuko will return to him of her own accord. Akira taunts Yuu for his failure to save his little sister Akane in the great earthquake and fire - an opportunity that Akira did not have with his own sister - and calls Yuu a coward for letting Akane burn to death, and that therefore Yuu has no right to be happy with Yuuko, or with anyone for that matter. Akira's words manage to convict Yuu, and he does not return to the apartment and instead wanders to the waterfront wondering if he is worthy of having a happy life. Yuu fails to return home, so Yuuko runs out into the night in a panic to try to find him. But instead of finding him she runs into Akira, who escorts her back to his home and to her old life. After the End Credits Yuu returns to the apartment and finds Yuuko has gone. He picks up the paper airplane that she had originally thrown down to him from the school rooftop in ''Melodies'' episode 1. He unfolds the paper airplane and is shocked to discover that it had the words "Help me" written inside it. In the present, Kuze is laid out flat on his back after Yuu punches him out. Yuu and Nagi give up and leave him. Mizuki wakes up in her bed after having a bad dream. Sumire Asou enters her bedroom with a package. It contains Kuze's repaired violin with a message written inside: "Sorry, goodbye." Mizuki takes the violin to the beach where Kuze last played it. There she meets Kuze's ex-girlfriend Nagi, who comforts Mizuki. She tells Mizuki, "You are the only one who can save him now." Previous Episode | Next Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2